


The game, Mrs Hudson, is on!

by mm8



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: BBC Sherlock - Freeform, Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, Gen, Humor, Television Watching, i really hate that phrase by the way, in moffat we trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-06 23:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/741173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Say the word 'planet' to those two and they clung to him until they landed. Where had they wandered off to?</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The game, Mrs Hudson, is on!

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/261088.html?thread=51204576#t51204576) at [comment_fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com).

"Right-o! Luxury planet of Yragray B-18." The Doctor, wearing sunglasses and a huge sunhat was fiddling with buttons on the console. On his arm was a child's sand pail and sticking out of that was a colorful beach towel. "Famous for its long white beaches. Has great boardwalks too. Has the tallest _and_ fastest roller coaster in the galaxy! And you silly humans, you only have two or three different flavors of cotton candy. This place," he laughed. "Now this place-- Hey wait where'd you go?" The Doctor whirled around. The room was empty besides him. He could have sworn that Amy and Rory were here just a moment ago. Say the word 'planet' to those two and they clung to him until they landed. Where had they wandered off to? He had a lot of rooms to search.

The Doctor eventually found them huddled together in the movie theater. They were sitting in the back row. Rory's arm was around Amy's shoulders and both were eating from a gigantic bag of popcorn. Salted and buttered, he could tell from the smell in the air. He didn't recognize what they were watching.

"What are you two doing in here?" He shouted. "I said _planet_. _Luxury planet_. Beaches, spas, amusement parks! Yet here you are watching a film?"

"Not a film." Rory retorted between bites of popcorn.

Amy turned around and grinned widely at the Doctor. "It's Sherlock. New show from the BBC. It's really great."

"They've put a modern spin on it." Rory said with popcorn still in his mouth.

"Sherlock's a lot like you, Doctor." Amy eyed him up and down. "Why are you dressed like that?"

The Doctor was suppressing his anger. This was ridiculous. A 21st century British television show more interesting than traveling to a luxury planet? A character that seemed like him? Rubbish! 

He stared at the screen. Sherlock and John were in a cab and Sherlock was explaining something to John in a rushed way... Hold on... Did he? What? Now that is _clever_. That is clever! Deducing all that just from a cell phone! Hurriedly he sat between Amy and Rory, ignoring their protests and dug into the popcorn.

_About two and a half hours later_

"Doctor..." Amy whined. "Can we please go to some planet?"

"How about one with a beach?"

"But... but... We haven't watched the last episode of season one yet. They haven't found out who Moriarty is!"

Amy sighed, getting up from her cushioned theater seat. "Doctor, the show will still be here when we get back to the TARDIS." She leaned into his face. "Planet. Now."

"With beaches!" Rory added.

The Doctor pressed his fingers against his temple. Companions... 

"Right-o!" He smiled, jumping up. "Luxury planet of Yragray B-18."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> See an error? Just let me know.  
> Like what you saw? Then leave a comment and/or kudo. :-p


End file.
